This invention relates generally to motion limiters for orthopedic short leg walker devices for ambulatory patients.
Short leg walkers are orthopedic leg devices worn by ambulatory patients recovering from a leg injury. Limiting the range of molten on short leg walkers is a time consuming chore, often requiring numerous adjustments with a screwdriver or other tool. Further, the apparatus for limiting range of motion is typically cumbersome, and can snag or catch the user's clothing. A short leg walker with a typical prior art motion limiter is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,771,768 to Crispin wherein a separate limiting mechanism is required on the medial and distal sides of the walker. Since each of Crispin's limiting mechanisms requires screwdriver adjustment of two elements, a total of four adjustments must be made to limit motion in the walker. Further, from a manufacturing standpoint, such motion limiting devices are not universal in the sense that one size device does not readily accommodate different sized walkers.